About fellows apply2
ABOUT THE WHITE HOUSE * WHITE HOUSE FELLOWS WHITE HOUSE FELLOWS about_fellows Home about_fellows_about About the Fellowship about_fellows_process Selection Process & Calendar about_fellows_faq Frequently Asked Questions about_fellows_apply1 Apply Online about_fellows_contact Contact Us ABOUT THE WHITEHOUSE about_history History about_presidents Presidents about_first_ladies First Ladies about_oval_office The Oval Office about_vp_residence Vice President's Residence & Office about_eeob Eisenhower Executive Office Building about_camp_david Camp David about_air_force_one Air Force One about_fellows White House Fellows about_internships White House Internships about_white_house_101 White House 101 about_tours_and_events Tours & Events ONLINE APPLICATIONS Step-By-Step Application Instructions (Applicants are encouraged to print these instructions) Application components: To complete the online application process, you must submit all the forms and documents required in the application process, which are: 1. Administrative Data (collected via the Application Manager automated system linked at the bottom of this page) 2. Qualifications Narratives (Questions 1-10, which appear in the Application Guide. Available by clicking here: assets_documents_ApplicationGuide.pdf ApplicationGuide.pdf ) 3. Letters of Recommendation. A minimum of three and a maximum of five letters of recommendation must be submitted by mail to the following address: Presidents Commission on White House Fellowships: c/o Sheila Coates, 1900 E Street, NW, Washington, DC 20415. Using an express mail system is strongly recommended. See the Instructions for Recommenders for specific information. Tips for using the online application system: ''' * When you have reached the bottom of each page of the Administrative Data portion, use the 'Next' button to continue. You may wish to print each page for your records before clicking 'Next'. Continue to use the 'Next' button until you have provided responses to Questions 1 through 14 (Section 3 of the Administrative Data Assessment Questionnaire) and have completed the entire Administrative Data portion of the Application Manager system. * On the next page, you will be given the option of uploading your Qualifications Narrative responses, or you may simply log out until you have completed that portion of your application. NOTE: If you choose to upload your document at this time, you must wait until you receive the message "Upload Successful" or the document status on your file indicates 'Processed' before logging out or clicking 'Next'. * The final step is to click 'Next' go to the page where you officially submit your application package by clicking the 'Submit My Answers' button. You cannot correct the Administrative Data, change your Qualifications Narratives or submit any other documentation once you have clicked the 'Submit My Answers' button. You must complete the entire process by '''midnight Eastern Standard Time on February 1, 2009. Now that you have read these instructions you are ready to follow these steps to apply to the White House Fellows Program: Step 1. Go to https://applicationmanager.gov/ and either Create a New Account or log in using an existing account. Step 2. In the box "Start a New Application" enter RC212210 in the block under the text 'Vacancy Identification Number' then click the button marked 'Go'. Step 3. When submitting the Qualifications Narrative responses, identify the type of document you are uploading as Qualifications, and then select the Browse button to search for a file on your computer. Step 4. Upload your Qualifications Narrative, a single document that contains the answers to questions 1 through 10 in a plain text document. Each page should be identified with your full name and the question number in the upper right hand corner of the page. Step 5. Verify that your document appears on the table with a status of "Processed". In order to ensure that your documents process successfully, do not include any pictures or graphics (such as .gif, .jpeg, .tif, or .bmp files) in your documents. The conversion of uploaded documents may take up to twenty minutes to complete. NOTE: You can save your work and come back later by clicking 'Save' and then 'Logout'. When you wish to return, go to https://applicationmanager.gov/ and log in using your userid and password. Under the box 'My Application Packages' click the link next to the job title "2009-2010 WHITE HOUSE FELLOWSHIP APPLICATION" to return to your application package or to check on the status of a submitted package. Step 6. Click the "Submit My Answers' button to officially deliver your application to the President's Commission on White House Fellowships. Instructions for Recommenders: It is the applicant's responsibility to ensure their application and letters of recommendation are submitted on time. Letters of recommendation must be submitted by mail. * Letters of recommendation submitted must be postmarked no later than February 1, 2009. * Recommenders submitting letters must seal the envelope and sign their name across the seal. Using an express mail service is strongly recommended. The letters should then be mailed to: THE PRESIDENT'S COMMISSION ''' ON WHITE HOUSE FELLOWSHIPS ''' '''c/o Sheila Coates' '''1900 E Street, NW, Room B431' Washington, DC 20415 Phone for express mail: 202-606-1818 'Help: ' Program information and application assistance is available from 9:00am to 5:00pm, EST, on 202-395-4522. Technical assistance is available by sending an email to whitehousefellows@whf.eop.gov. ---- Proceed to the White House Fellows online application http://applicationmanager.gov/ ---- MD5: dde8143bce256c4c520ed01200814906 Original URL: http://whitehouse.gov/about/fellows/apply2/